El Jefe
El Jefe (Pronunciation: /'hɛfeɪ'/ or "Heffay") is an up and coming CAW Star currently signed to DCO. He also makes occasional appearances for other various CAW Leagues such as New-WWE where is the current reigning New-WWE Hardcore Champion, NAW where he is the current reigning NAW Hardcore Champion, and DCWL where he is the current as well as the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. Developing CAW Organization El Jefe made his CAW Debut on December 5th, 2009 in a DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament 1st Round Match against Swagg3r. After losing the match as well as a few pounds, El Jefe started a rematch petition, which would ultimately convince Swagg3r to agree to another match. This time around, El Jefe would dominate Swagg3r for a solid 10 minutes before winning and moving on to the 2nd Round against Suspect. Various CAW Appearances New-WWE El Jefe took part in and lost a Fatal-4-Way TLC Match on New-WWE Superstars for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship with Dylan Connell, Ryan ReX, and then champion Jason Hawkinz. Later, he would challenge New Hardcore Champion Dylan Connell to the first ever "Cuban First Blood Match," which Dylan accepted. Dylan would wind up busting Jefe open, but Jefe was controversially awarded the match and the title due to him being the first Cuban to bleed. Dylan would protest the win, claiming he was still champion and even started carrying around his own "Hardcore Championship." A pre-show "Fidel Castro Tables Match" would then be booked to determine the Undisputed New-WWE Hardcore Champion before New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV, which Jefe would go on to win, thus unifying the real and fake championships. New Age Wrestling During his reign as New-WWE Hardcore Champion, El Jefe would defeat Mankind on the December 18th NAW Webmatch to win the NAW Hardcore Championship, thus becoming the first CAW in history to hold both Hardcore titles simultaneously. DCWL While Dual Hardcore Champion for New-WWE and NAW, El Jefe defeated The Suspect to become the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. With this victory, El Jefe would hold 3 Hardcore titles at the same time. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Las Noventa Millas (450° Splash) :* Stink Face * Signature Moves :* Savate Kick Title History *New-WWE :* New-WWE Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Current) :* "Hardcore Championship" (Dylan Connell Version) (1 Time)* *New Age Wrestling :* NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Current) *Derek's Championship Wrestling League :* DCWL Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Inaugural, Current) Nicknames * "Big Nasty Bastard" (2009- * "The Triple-Crown Hardcore Cuban" - (As New-WWE, NAW, & DCWL Hardcore Champions; 2009- Entrance Themes * Essa Rios' 2nd WWF Theme - DCO & NAW * "Te Gusta O No!!" Instrumental by Dale Oliver - New-WWE * "El Jefe" by Daddy Yankee - DCWL Trivia * El Jefe was created by Jericho222 as an alternate persona on the SMF Forums Chatbox. He would eventually create the El Jefe CAW after the announcement of Danny Jackpot's new DCO league. * El Jefe is the only CAW in History to hold 3 different CAW Leagues' Hardcore Championships at the same time as well as the only CAW to hold 4 different Hardcore Titles at the same time if you include Dylan Connell's unified fake Hardcore Championship. * El Jefe is an innovator in Cuban-Themed Matches, including the Cuban First Blood Match and the Fidel Castro Tables Match. Category:New-WWE